1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to determining seismic horizons and more particularly to automatically extracting seismic horizons from three-dimensional seismic volumes.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In the past, seismic horizons have been determined by human experts. There are no known previous methods that directly address the problem of automatically determining the 3D horizons.